


It should have never gotten to this

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Phil loves his sons, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: And as everyone watched as Phil cried, holding his son in his arms, the communicators rang out.Wilbur Soot has been slain by Wilbur Soot
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 25





	It should have never gotten to this

**Author's Note:**

> This was made st 3am after I couldn't find any.

Will stared st the button, his now one wish for l'manburg, his song written along the walls.

"Will, where are you right now?" Phil asked the man, his son.

"I'm in L'manburg... You know, geography, I dont think you've been here before-" Will says back the the voice of Phil, before Phil interrupts.

"In l'manburg," Phil says,and Wilbur turns around, facing his now here winged dad.

"Phil" is all Wilbur says.

"Wilbur" Phil responds with.

"Phil, do you know what this button does?" Will asks the man.

"I do, I know exactly what it does" Phil says, slowly creeping into the room to stand by his son.

"Have you heard the song on the walls, I wrote it there, emphasis on was, cause l'manburg was a place for men to go, now it isnt." Will tries to explain.

"It is, you won it back" Phil said to his son.

"Phil, dad, I've been here so many times, so close to pushing this button" Will says to his father.

"I dont know if its even works anymore" Will mentions.

"There's a load of tnt behind it" Phil mentions right back.

"You know Phil, there was a saying, from a traitor" Will starts with. Phil looks at his son with a pleading look.

"It was never ment to be" Will yells, pushing the button. They both watch as what was a hillside becomes holes. Everyone runs away from the explosions and once they finish, turn to look at the now there Phil and Wilbur.

"Phil, kill me, kill me, kill me" Will starts on holding his sword out with the hilt towards Phil, the blade pointing right st him, swift and easy kill.

"Phil fucking kill me" Will yells out louder.

"BUT YOUR MY SON"Phil screams at Will.

"Fine then, if you won't I will" Will says as he brings the blade into himself. Will staggers into Phil who drops to his knees, Will in his arms.

And as everyone watched as Phil cried, holding his son in his arms, the communicators rang out.

_Wilbur Soot has been slain by Wilbur Soot_


End file.
